Fletch's story
by Ofordi
Summary: The story of what happened to Fletch when he left Holby city after his life fell apart.
1. A new life

_Nat had found found that Fletch had an affair with Tess an now Fletch had left. This is what happened to Fletch and where he went after he had left._

**After leaving holby city hospital, which is in Bristol, Fletch oordered a cab an went to a two star ** hotel in Chippenham.**

When Fletch arrived at the hotel, he drowned his sorrows in whisky and passed out. In the morning Fletch pulled himself ttogether, ate a big breakfast and explored his options. Option one: Stay at the hotel laughing at himself until he runs out of money and has to sleep on the streets. Option two: Find a job, rent a flat and put the past behind him. Option 3: Go back to Bristol, be disrespected and have to see Tess everyday. Fletch chose to try to mend his life and travelled to Reading. In reading, he went to three job interviews before finding a job. His first one was at Prospect park hospital, where he messed up his interview by mentioning Tess, and dissolving into tears. His second interview was at Spire Dunedin hospital, where he poured his heart out to his interviewer. Finally, his last interview was at Royal Berkshire hospital, where he carefully avoided mentioning anyone from his past life and was given the job. He rented a flat at Kennet house on King's road. He settled down to a night of TV before having an early night in preparation for his new job, and new life.


	2. First day

ul  
liFletch bounced through the automatic doors to Royal Berkshire hospital. He waited at reception and met the receptionists, Jack Boswell, Chris echo and Jodi avidé. They showed him to the lead consultants office, who was called Sam Oslo. After Fletch had been told what to do for the day, he had Le grand tour, given by Tom acre an F2 there. His first job was a man called Joel Montreal, who was involved in a car crash and had minor injuries to his right leg. ``Sophie, I need to see Sophie, is Sophie alright`` is all Joel kept saying. ``I'll find out for you later mate, but right now we need to focus on mending your leg. After Fletch had checked him over he told him he'd broken his leg, patched it up in green, which was apparently his favourite colour, and went to check on Sophie for him, who, he found out, was Joel's had gone into cardiac arrest and Sam was there. ``Shocking 10, clear, shocking.`` She couldn't be saved. ``Time of death 08:26 `` Sam chocked. Fletch had to break the news to Joel, who broke down and cried. Fletch's shift was then over and Jack asked if he wanted a drink at the pub. Fletch accepted and later went back to his flat relieved that he had managed to move onto a new life./li  
/ul 


	3. Someone new

**2 months on, Fletch had adjusted to his new life**

It was another day in the ED as Fletch walked in accompanied by Tom, who was now his new best mate. They changed in the locker room and went straight to cubicles. On their break Sam gathered everyone and explained that a junior nurse and a new porter were starting tomorrow. She then chose Jodi to show the porter around and Fletch to be the junior nurse's mentor. Fletch was extremely pleased that he had been picked seeing as he'd only been there for two months. At the end of his shift Fletch stayed behind to gather some infomation about the new junior nurse. After fifteen minutes he found out that the new junior nurse was a boy, his name was Benjamin Baxter and he wanted to be a nurse after he fell from his bedroom window and nearly lost his life. Fletch then went back to the flat, which he was slowly accepting as home, to prepare for the following day and get some rest.


	4. Mentor

It was the day that Fletch was mentoring Benjamin, the new junior nurse. He got changed in the locker room and went to wait in the staffroom. Benjamin turned up bang on time and Fletch showed him to the changing rooms so that he could get changed, before they both went to Charlotte's office, charlotte was the head nurse. Fletch and Benjamin got to know each other a bit better, Fletch told Benjamin he could call him Fletch, not Nurse Fletcher and Benjamin told Fletch he could call him Ben, not Benjamin. Once they knew quite a bit about each other, they went to cubicles for the first practical Ben was going to do at the hospital. They started off with minor injuries, Dorothy Jones. She had fractured her finger when she hit it on a radiator. Ben handled it perfectly, as Fletch put in his report. He made sure Dorothy didn't have any pain in her finger, before strapping it up. He discharged her and she left the hospital happily. They went on a break, Fletch used this time to ask Charlotte if Ben could move on to taking notes in resus, seeing as he did so well in cubicles. Charlotte agreed after reading Fletch's report on Ben and so off they went to resus after their break. They spent the rest of the day completing notes in resus, which bored Fletch a bit, but Ben was extremely enthusiastic. At the end of the day Ben thanked Fletch for everything and left for home. Fletch, feeling very happy with himself, smiled for the first time since leaving holby. On his way out he bumped into the new porter, he thought he was a nice person and so asked him if he wanted a pint. They went to the pub to enjoy a great night after a great day.


	5. Midlife Crisis part 1

6 months after leaving holby Fletch has already had the honour of showing the new junior nurse around on his first day and had a handful of friends to go to the pub with after work. He thought he had made a turn for the better, how wrong was he.

It was the day after exactly sixmonths since Fletch arrived here and it started off quite well, he woke up went to work and finished his shift. He then went for a drink with Sam, Jodi and Tom and went home. That's when it all started to go wrong. He arrived at his flat to find the door hanging off and the whole place trashed. Cd's, papers, lamps and glass littered the floor, table's turned, Tv's smashed and water spilling over and out the sink and bath, covering the floor. Fletch's jaw dropped in shock he called the police immediately and wondered why this had happened now, it had never happened before. Little did he know that someone was out to get him. The police also suspected this but Fletch couldn't think of anyone who would do such a thing. After much thought he came up with a small list of slightly likely people to do such a thing. It went like this : Nat, Tess and Zoe, and Fletch didn't really think any of those would or could do such a thing.

He started with theobvious, Nat, he called her and left a message but it kept going to answer phone. Fletch decided he couldn't wait and drove over to his old house. He knocked on the door but no answer, for a moment he thought they could've moved house altogether, but then he looked through the window and everything was just as it was before. He was passing holby city hospital so he went in. Carefully avoiding Tess until the very last moment he spoke to Charlie, Rita, Robyn, Dixie, Martin, Lily and Connie. Eventually he was forced to speak to Tess. He told her about his new life and what had happened to his flat, he also told her the police had asked whether he could go around and ask the people he thought most likely to do it and ask them whether they had. Tess was horrified that he'd even think of her and obviously denied it. He said goodbye and went to find Zoe, he found her hidden away in Martin's office. He explained it to her the same as he did to Tess and Zoe also denied of course. He also asked people about Nat, but nobody had heard from her since, well you know what.


End file.
